


All is Fair in Love and War

by its_waei (orphan_account)



Series: Gay Adventures of JJP [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Kingdoms, M/M, Prince!JB, Princes, Rival Kingdoms AU, jaebum is kind of a dick, prince!jinyoung, rebel jb, they have met before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: They wish they had a say in their future but sadly that’s not how this story goes.





	1. 1

Wind blows through the wide open doors leading to the balcony. The view is breathtaking. The mid-afternoon sun is shining down on the kingdom of Crecaea making the white marble buildings glisten. Jinyoung will never tire of this sight. His favorite place is sitting on his balcony and looking across his home. Unfortunately, being a prince, he does not have the time to enjoy such simple pleasures. But when he can catch a fleeting moment where he can escape, he treasures the moments he has alone. 

Like now.

This moment however, is short. 

“Prince! Where are you? Your father requests your presence!” His closest servant, Youngjae, has found him. “I’m coming!” Jinyoung calls then lets out a heavy sigh. He closes his balcony doors. Shutting out the clean fresh air. Jinyoung turns around and sees Youngjae peeking into his bedroom. 

“I’m coming. What does father want?” Jinyoung asks as he steps out of his room. “I have no idea. He would not say but it seems urgent.” Youngjae looks worried. Now Jinyoung is nervous. His father never speaks with him or any of his siblings unless it is necessary. 

They arrive at the entrance to the throne room. Jinyoungs father is sitting regally on his throne. His mother is sitting quietly next to him. Jinyoung slowly approaches his father and bows, “Father.” His father nods at him in acknowledgment. 

“Jinyoung, as you know, you are of age to take the throne. Among other things..” His father starts and Jinyoungs eyes widen, “I have decided it is time for you to be betrothed.” 

Silence.

“Jinyoung. Say something.” His father says sternly. Jinyoung gulps, “With who am I betrothed?” he asks quietly. “You are to marry the eldest prince of Ebrevaria.” Jinyoungs mouth drops open. 

Ebrevaria?!

That kingdom is notorious for their crime and terrible ruler. And their princes do not have a good reputation either. They are known for terrorizing their cities and getting drunk at the local bars. The only good thing is their enormous amounts of silks and spices. Jinyoung cannot, will not, go there. 

“Father are you sure-“ Jinyoung stops when his father raises his hand. “This is not up for discussion. You are to marry by the end of this week. Me and Ebrevaria’s king have come to the conclusion that this alliance between our kingdoms would benefit us both greatly. We will protect them with our military and they will give us silks and spices.” his father leaves no room for Jinyoung to respond. It is clear that this conversation is over. Jinyoung nods his head and turns to leave. He glances back at his father and is met with a hard glare. Jinyoungs head snaps forward and he quickly leaves the room, the doors closing harshly behind him. Youngjae is waiting for him just outside the doors. “What is it? Are you okay?” Youngjae is worried. “I am to be married. By the end of this week.” Jinyoung grits out. Youngjae gasps, “To whom?”. 

“Jaebum of Ebrevaria.”

-

Jaebums head is pounding. He was out late drinking with his brothers. He rubs his hands over his face in an attempt to clear his head. He looks next to him. 

Empty. 

His sleeping partner for the night must have left earlier before he woke. He sits up and stretches his arms out over his head. A knock at his door makes him jump. Jaebum gets up slowly and makes his way to the door. When he opens the door on the other side stands Jackson, his servant and closest friend, with his arms crossed. “Get dressed. Your father wants to see you.” Jackson says and pushes past Jaebum to start cleaning his bedroom. Jaebum raises an eyebrow. “Why would he want to see me?” Jaebum questions as he watches Jackson make his bed. Jackson shrugs in response. “Thanks that’s a lot of help.” Jaebum says and rolls his eyes. He turns to his closet and grabs the closest thing to him. The throws it on and turns to Jackson. “Let’s go speak with the devil.” 

They arrive in front of his fathers study and Jaebum walks in while Jackson stays outside. His father is standing above a map that is laid out across the table in the middle of the room. “Yes father?” Jaebum asks and his father beckons him forward. Jaebum moves to stand next to his father. There is a few beats of silence before his father speaks, “It is time for you to become responsible. You are the oldest of all my sons and it is time for you to act like it.” Jaebum is speechless. “Excuse me father but it seems like you have lost your head.” His fathers head snaps towards him, “Watch your tongue boy. You are marrying the eldest of Crecaea. They have agreed to protect us in exchange for our silks and spices.” Jaebum cannot believe this. He knew he would have to marry at some point but he expected to have a say in it. “And the prince agreed to this?” Jaebum questions. His father shakes his head, “he had no choice.” Jaebum can’t help but feel bad for the other prince but that feeling soon leaves and is replaced with anger. “Fine. I will marry. Is that all father?” Jaebum growls out. His father shakes his head no and waves him out. Jaebum turns on his heels and stomps out of the room, slamming open the door and almost hitting Jackson in the process. 

“Someone isn’t happy.” Jackson laughs. Jaebum fixes him with a harsh glare and Jackson laughs even harder. He only stops cackling when they reach Jaebums room. Once in his bedroom, Jackson turns to Jaebum, “What crawled up your ass?”. Jaebum groans and falls face first on his bed. He mumbles into the sheets. “Sorry Mr. Grumpy Prince I didn’t get that.” Jackson sing songs. Jaebum lifts his head, “I have to marry Prince Jinyoung of Crecaea.” He drops his head again.

Jackson starts laughing again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lust and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will update on sundays!!!

Crecaea

His father cannot do this to him. He will not marry that imbecile. He would rather die.

These are all thoughts going through Jinyoungs head. It has only been a few days since he found out about his betrothal but it still is fresh in his mind. Youngjae has tried many times to calm the prince down but has failed. Now Youngjae has resigned to sitting on the chair in the corner of the room and watch Jinyoung pace back and forth ranting about his father and upcoming marriage. He only has a few more days until he is married to one of the only people who he hates with his entire heart. 

Jinyoung refuses to speak of what happened but ever since then Jinyoung has not spoken of the other prince or acknowledged his existence. Youngjae has tried many times to get him to speak on what had happened but whenever he mentions it, Jinyoung does not speak for the rest of the day and ignores him.

“Hyung you are to be married in a few days shouldn’t you-“ Youngjae starts but is cut off by Jinyoung falling face first onto his plush bed and trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. “Hyung you are being ridiculous. This isn’t that bad.” Youngjaes attempts at reason are futile. “You don’t know what he did!” Jinyoung whines into the pillow, “It was so embarrassing!”. Youngjae rolls his eyes. “Perhaps you are just overreacting your highness. You tend to do that sometimes.” Youngjae lets out a small chuckle at the end and Jinyoungs head shoots up. He glares at the giggling younger, “I’m going to pretend that you never said that.” Youngjae is still laughing when there is a knock on the door. 

“I have a letter for you, my prince.” One of the guards opens the door and hands Jinyoung a piece of paper then walks out the door. Jinyoung looks down at the paper in his hands. He flips the envelope over to the back and is met with red wax emblazoned with the royal crest of Embrevaria. He lets out a loud sigh. “What is it hyung?” Youngjae asks curiously. Jinyoung shows him the crest and Youngjae starts laughing again. Jinyoung ignores him and opens the letter. He is immediately met with the familiar scent of pine and vanilla. Jinyoung almost relaxes at the smell but catches himself. 

I am not affected by him anymore, Jinyoung says to himself.

Jinyoung unfolds the paper and begins to read,

Prince Jinyoung,

I am assuming that you are already aware of our upcoming marriage. I am sorry that we have to be brought back together this way. It is most unfortunate. I wish we could have met similar to the first time. That was quite fun wasn’t it? Too bad you hate me, otherwise we could do it again sometime. Or should I say “I could do you again”? 

Your future husband,  
Jaebum 

By the time Jinyoung finishes reading the letter his face is flushed and he is very aware of the heat rushing to his lower half. “Youngjae. Leave.” Jinyoung grits out. Youngjae nods quickly and scurries our of the room. Jinyoung locks the door after him. Memories of hot pants of breath and filthy promises circle around his head. The image of Jaebum smirking above him. Jaebum touching him in places no else ever has. 

No.

How dare he ‘apologize’ for this situation then mock him. Jinyoung crumpled up the letter and throws it in the fire place in the middle of his room.

“I will kill him”.

-  
Ebrevaria 

Jaebum feels quite pleased with himself. He knew how to get under Jinyoungs skin and enjoyed making the younger frustrated. They first met at a banquet for some general of some other kingdom. All the rulers had been invited. Jaebums father chose to bring Jaebum with him. Jaebum was beyond bored. He hated every moment that he spent there.

Until he saw Jinyoung.

The younger prince looked so stunning. A soft smile graced his face and Jaebum was speechless. Never before has he seen such a beautiful man. 

He wanted to wreck him. 

And Jaebum always got his way. 

Jaebum charmed the younger into following him to the library with the promise of knowledge. In the end the visit concluded with Jinyoung bent over a desk and Jaebum taking him from behind. Jinyoungs moans of pleasure still float around in Jaebums mind. His spit slicked mouth the cause of many wet dreams. Jaebum has wanted to see the younger again but he never got the chance so he never bothered with him again. Jaebum knew that it was rude. Jinyoung seemed like a good person and Jaebum felt slightly guilty for leading the younger on with false promises. 

It is a blessing and a curse that he is to marry Jinyoung. He is certain that the other is none too pleased with him. It is so much fun to rile him up though. 

Jaebum is laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. 

He is to marry Park Jinyoung, the Prince of Crecaea, the angel that haunts his dreams. 

The only person who has made his cold heart skip a beat.

He remembers the moment vividly. Jaebum was watching the younger from the other end of the ballroom. Jinyoung was speaking with one of the other princes and the other man must have said said something funny because Jinyoung covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes turned into crescents and his hand failed to cover the smile that overtook his face. Thats when Jaebum knew that he wanted to be the cause for that smile. He regrets not contacting the younger. He was just so afraid. Never before has he felt this way about someone. Jaebum has only known lust. 

Never love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter - grungebeom

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be updated as the story continues


End file.
